


Fire is all gone

by Kelsiebee



Series: Leo Valdez Forever [1]
Category: Heros of Olympus, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsiebee/pseuds/Kelsiebee
Series: Leo Valdez Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739557





	1. Start

"Quickly,come on!He isn't breathing properly!"  
"We need a medic!"  
"Why isnt he waking up?"  
Will Solace picked the small hispansic teen up in his arms,noting worriedly how light the boy was  
"Did anyone see what happened?"he asked,his voice rising in panic.  
"Coming through,coming through!"yelled the voice of Nyssa."We saw him just crumple to the ground."  
Wills face told her that that wasn't normal.  
"Has he been eating,sleeping?Whens the last time you spoke to him?"  
Nyssas hands flew to her mouth. "He hasn't eaten anything in days and he was working round the clock to finish the Argo two."  
Will shook his head and hurried to the medical bay.Placing Leo in a bed Nyssa yelled out to the surrounding campers  
"He needs a round the clock watch.And if anything goes wrong,nightmares,sudden ailments you tell one of us Apollo  
kids,ALRIGHT?"


	2. Left Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Jinx manages his life a reintroduction to the bros and sisters and how Jinx fits ice skating into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is a bit of a filler chapter just to make you clear on how busy Jinx’ s life is and how he copes with situations like school.

The next day Jinx woke to find Elina jumping on his bed.  
"Wake up,wake Up!You need to help us get ready for school and fix us breakfast remember?"  
Jinx groaned.  
"Ok,give me ten minutes and I'll be down.Can you get everyone round the table for me please."  
Elina nodded and rushed off,thundering down the stairs.Jinx slid out of bed and pulled his school uniform out of hisbox which sat at the end of his bed.He removed his pyjamas,folding them neatly and pulled on his clothes.Then he tugged a comb through his dark brown hair.He looked at the beds and gave a relieved sigh as he found most of them made.Grabbing his skates,leggings and hoodie and tshirt he tossed them into a bag as he made his way down towards his noisy siblings.  
He clanged together two pots and the kids stood to attention and watched him carefully.  
"Grab your backpacks.Bring them to the table Ok?"  
Everyone scurried about finding their backpacks.When everyone was back at the table Jinx spoke again.  
"Does everyone have what they need for school?Pencil cases,homework,projects,house keys,mobiles,makeup bags?If you don't go get them.I'll put your lunches in your bags"  
About half the kids moved away.Jinx turned to one of the older kids,Rudi and asked him to help with the lunches.  
"They go that way,left to right in age order but they have labels with who they're for.Help me put them in the bags please!"  
Nodding Rudi helped Jinx put the lunches in the backpacks.  
"Jinx what did you give Me?Oh,cheese sandwiches,frubes,apple and chocolate thanks!"  
One of the boys said looking in his lunch bag  
"No problem Leslie.Is everyone back yet?"  
Everyone looked around and Jinx did a quick headcount.sixteen including himself,which meant everyone was back.  
"Yep,your all here.Have you had breakfast?"  
"Yes!" Was his answer.  
"Ok,I have something to discuss with you guys.Mama and Papa aren't going to be home for a while so instead I'm going to be looking after you all.Any problems,I'll be at the ice rink near the bank in town.Come and find me.Got it?"  
"Yes!"everyone called out.  
"There's the bus,we'd better leave and get to school on Time!"Jinx cried as he heard the bus pull up at the stop.He grabbed his bagthat he'd packed the night before,complete with lunch,and his ice bag and iPod and headphones  
Holding the door open he herded his siblings out of the door before locking it shut himself and heading up the street to catch the bus.

After school ended he took a quick walk into town and cashed in the cheque.Sighing in relief that it had been that easy he felt happier because now he knew that he would be able to get the shopping.After thanking the teller he continued onto the ice rink.  
There was no one but Emily there and he called out to her as he put on his skates.   
"Emily,if one of my siblings wants me call out to me Ok?I told them that it was fine."  
"Ok,Jinx!"  
He walked tconfidently onto the ice and started to do some basic routines as a warm up.The doors suddenly crashed open.  
The doors burst open and Emily recognised Torquil and Jazz from the day before.Her gaze drifted back to Jinx.He was now in the middle of practising his new move.She waved the other kids over.  
"Isn't he amazing?" She breathed.  
"Yeah,I can't do any of that stuff.I looked a right idiot yesterday." Jazz exclaimed.  
"How long has he been doing it for?"  
Emily bit her lip.  
"Almost his entire life.He has a huge family-I think he has sixteen siblings whom he has to take care of every night.His moms and papa aren't the nicest though.They basically ignore him."  
Torquil and Jazz shared a glance.Emily could see the confusion between them.  
"But Jinx is so nice.How is that possible?"  
Emily laughed and turned away from the them.  
"I've been wondering that myself for years!Still he's a miracle on the ice.Just watch him,"  
Everyone's gaze turned to the boy on the ice who leapt up spun four times and landed in an arabesque on his right leg.  
"Emily,Emily!I did it!I finally mastered it!"he yelled in celebration.He swooped up to the edge of the ice rink detached the door and stepped out.  
"I saw you Jinx!It was so cool!Is the new trick?"  
"Yup! Did you like it?"  
"Sure did."He paused and looked at his neighbours.  
"Did you come to walk me home?Because first I have to do a big food shop.Hang on can-either of you drive?"  
Torquil nudged his sister.She gave Jinx a brilliant smile.  
"I can.Do you want help getting the shopping home?"  
"Yes,that'd be amazing"  
"Then lets go right now!"  
Jazz led the way to her car.  
"Which supermarket?"  
"Cost cutters" he told her  
"Mm, Ok.Get in Then!"  
Soon they drew up at the large shopping market.Drawing a peice Of paper out of his pocket Jinx turned to the others.  
"I hate to ask but can you guys help me get the shopping?I have a list and everything."  
"Sure we can!If we split the list into three and all take a basket then we can all do it more quickly.I have a card that I'll use to buy it all."  
They rushed around the store picking up multipacks of everything as well as a number of treats for the family before meeting Jinx back where the tills were.Jinx laughed when he saw the baskets overfilled with food.  
"God Jinx how much food doe your family eat?We've enough to feed an army!"Torquil declared putting her basket on the end of the queue of one of the cashiers tills.  
Jinx shrugged.  
"This will actually only feed sixteen people for about a week.I need to do this again next week!"  
On the drive back Jazz asked Jinx about his nickname.  
"Why does everyone call you Jinx?It's not your real name is it?"  
Jinx shook his head.  
"No,my real name is James but none of my brothers or sisters could say it properly and I kept getting annoyed so I changed it to Jinx to make it easier to remember."  
"Did it work?"enquired Torquil.  
"It sure did, that's if you actually like people wanting you all the time!"He raised an eyebrow and grinned.  
When the car pulled up beside the house Ronnie ran out and Jinx called to her.  
"Ronnie,grab everyone put half in the kitchen and get the other half to help me with the stuff Ok?"She ran inside and ten seconds later seven other siblings followed her.  
They each took two bags and took them into the house where Jinx made sure and helped the kids inside to put them away.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ,i do have a plan for this story and it's mainly gonna centre around Jake,Nyssa,Harley and obviously Leo because I can make those characters to be whatever because there is no detailed descriptions in the books and I love these characters.  
> I guess I should state that I don't actually own any of the characters I'm using only my storyline.All rights should go to a certain Rick Riordan.  
> That's it peeps,I'll make the chapter longer next time  
> Love from  
> Kelsiebees


End file.
